Now and Always
by gayarm-agron
Summary: This is a responds to a challenge for the month of August in the "Crazy Billy Fans" wiki. GSR all the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the other characters in the story sadly.

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: None

Rate: M

Summary: This is a responds to a challenge issued on the wiki crazybillyfans. for the month of August.

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't like the movie, cause he was pretty hooked to the plot. It was the fact that Sara was next to him drooling over the main character that had him pissed off.

They had been dating for several months; four in fact and the further they had come was to taking their shirts off before his cell phone rang. So when Grissom saw that they had their nights off together he decided to plan the perfect date including a movie, dinner at a fine restaurant and dessert at home. However things were not turning out so well, since this William Petersen guy had his girlfriend's full attention. Grissom now realized what a bad movie choice he had made.

On the ride from the cinema to the restaurant Sara talked non-stopping about the actor "Richard Chance is so hot and acts so well! Did you see his body? I mean, that has to be sin right there. And the part where…" In that moment Grissom blocked Sara's voice and didn't listen to what she had to say for the fist time in his life. '_Is she saying all those things for some reason? Does she think I'm ugly? Well I can't blame her, I'm no Brad Pitt!_' Suddenly Sara's voice brought him out his thoughts.

"Gil! Are you ok?" he turned to see her worried face.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something…Oh look, we're already at the restaurant." As Sara looked at the place he had selected for this very special night Grissom let out a breath and got out of the car.

"Wow, how did you get a reservation here? Isn't this one of the most famous restaurants in Vegas?" her eyes were wide open and her mouth forming a little O. "You sure want to get lucky tonight, uh?"

"A man can only hope, my dear" his eyes were shining and he had a small smile that melted her heart.

Once they were seated Grissom excused himself to the bathroom while Sara looked at the menu. Not a minute later a man appeared at her side, thinking it was the waiter Sara turned to tell him to wait but the words died in her mouth. '_Oh My God! I must be in a twilight _

_zone or something. Lol, he acted in the twilight zone as Edward Sayers._' She was brought out of her thoughts by the man in question.

"Excuse me, my name is William Petersen. I'm sure you must know me from movies as Will Graham or Jake Bridges, anyway I am at the bar with some friends and I couldn't help but notice this angel that walked into the restaurant." His smile reminded her to Grissom, boyish and sincere.

"I uh…I'm sure you must be confused. I'm no angel." '_I must look like a tomato!_'

"That's were you're wrong Miss…"

"Sara, my name is Sara." She extended her hand to shake it with his.

"It's a pleasure Sara. I was wondering if you would like to join me at the bar for a few drinks." Seeing her hesitate, William rushed to say "Just for a few minutes, I won't keep you long"

Sara glanced one last time in the toilets direction '_I bet he'll be a while, so why not take advantage of this opportunity? I'll come back when he's at the table anyway_' then turned back to the actor "Sure, why no?" she placer her hand in his and let him lead her, still not believing what was happening.

In the mean time Grissom was standing in front of a mirror practicing his speech "Sara, I know we've been dating for only four month and that I've done some pretty bad things to you in the past resulting in you getting hurt. I'm really sorry for everything and I guess that what I'm trying to tell you is that it wasn't my intention to do that, I care about you more than anything even more than my roaches. I was just afraid that somehow we would hurt each other more but instead we just ended up lo…" just then the bathroom door opened.

On his way to the table Grissom noticed that Sara was nowhere to be seen, frowning a bit at the unexpected surprise he sat in his chair and took another look. Just when he was thinking that she might have gone to the bathroom her laughter echoed from the bar. She was holding a glass with a colorful drink and an unknown man was touching her arm, this person turned around and Grissom got a good glimpse of him '_No way! Of all the places in this country, in the world, he has to come to this god damn restaurant? And Sara is so at ease with him, smitten by his smile and eyes… I wish she would look at me like that every now and then. Should I tell her I'm waiting here? No, she would never forgive me for _

_taking her away from this big movie star of her dreams._' He ordered a scotch and decided to wait a few minutes.

Half an hour later and three glasses of scotch down Grissom was still alone in the table, casting a glance their way he suddenly locked eyes with Sara '_Oh shit he's already at the table and drinking! I wonder how long he's been there… well, the look in his eyes says it all; tired, sad, maybe wanting to kill me for leaving him for another man. I think I just made our relationship take like a thousand steps back, but I'm sure he must know I don't care about the actor the same way I care about him, right? Right? I better get over there._'

"Uh William, I had a great time but my boyfriend is back at the table and I …" she was fidgeting with her hands.

"It's ok; I knew you were too good to be true or single. Thank you for making me company though, that man of yours is really lucky to have you." he kissed her hand and smiled her way.

She could feel the tension in the air when she sat across from him "I'm sorry I left you here alone Gil, I just…I thought you were going to be longer in the bathroom and I was going to get one drink, but then…" the few seconds of silence where deafening.

"I'm not mad at you Sara, I get it. He's a big actor, has the looks, the money, everything. What can I offer you that would be better than that?" she was about to protest but he lifted his hand to silence her "When I was in the bathroom I took a moment to think about us." this wasn't the way Grissom had imagine he would confess his love like, but he needed to get it out. Taking her hand he began "I've hurt you deeply in the past and it was not my intention to do it, during the years I've been struggling with my feelings for you, trying to keep them in the dark. I'm fifty years old and there are a lot of habits I can hardly change by now, I used to think that you deserved someone with the ability to do that but one day I saw you walking down the hall. Your hair in a ponytail and coveralls on, you were the cutest and sexiest woman I had ever laid eyes on. In that moment all the fears disappeared and my love for you filled my heart. I can't change the past, I can only hope for a better future with you by my side. I love you Sara."

Wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand she stood up and smacked the lips against his "I love you too, Gil. I love you so much!" their lips met again in a more passionate and romantic kiss "Lets get out of here."

"But…we haven't eaten yet." One look in her eyes and he stopped talking. They left the waiter a tip for serving them and left to the car. When the driver's door closed Sara attacked 

Grissom with more desperation than before, her hands roaming his chest and hair while his circled her waist and rubbed her back. "Honey…honey slow down. I don't want our first time to be in a car outside a restaurant. Let's head to my place, ok?" Sara nodded and pecked him on the lips.

As soon as he opened the front door Grissom was pinned against it by a frenzy Sara who couldn't seem to stop grinding her hips against his, not that he was complaining. The door was closed and their clothes soon discarded as they moved to the master bedroom. Grissom laid Sara on the bed and began to kiss her body from her neck to her toes, all the while avoiding her nipples and centre.

"Oh Gil you're killing me, please do something fast!" her head was rolling from one side to the other of the pillow and her hands tightening on the sheets.

"Patience is the key to pleasure" just then he started nibbling her breasts and one of his hands traveled down to her dark curls.

"Oh yeah…don't stop" the feelings his mouth and hand were making on her were enough to almost send her into bliss but suddenly they stopped "What the..?" Sara lifted her head to see Grissom taking off his pants and boxers leaving his big cock in display for her. She moaned and crawled to him taking his shaft in her hand and pumped it, feeling him harden with every touch "Baby you are so big, I can't wait to have you inside stretching my walls and making me come" Then it was Grissom's time to let a loud moan escape his mouth.

His eyes opened and he leaned in to kiss her "I want to/need to be inside of you now. I want to come in you." Sara let go of him and lay back on the bed opening her legs. Grissom wasted no time; he rubbed his penis one more time and kneeled between her legs to enter her. The sensation took their breaths away, they settled on a slow rhythm until Sara adjusted to him and then picked up a quicker one. She came before him, crying his name out loud and lying boneless beneath him while he kept on rocking until his own orgasm hit. After a few seconds Grissom spoke on a raspy voice "Do you…want me to move? I must be…crushing you."

"Mmm…maybe later. I like your weight on me." Her arms circled his neck and brought his lips to hers.

"Mmm…Ok" he sighted and rested his face on her neck, leaving his lips near her ear "Love you now and always"

"Love you too, Gil." Sara responded snuggling to him "Now and always"

The End

* * *

Your thoughts are wolcomed! I love to know what you think about the story :D So plz review xD

Have a nice day everybody :P


End file.
